


The Twelve Days of Christmas by Jack O'Neill

by Debi_C



Series: Poems and filks [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debi_C/pseuds/Debi_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Excessive Schmooshiness, and holiday cheer. Should be consumed with lots of spiked eggnog.</p><p>O'Neill is singing a filk.  It's Christmas time, for crying out loud!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve Days of Christmas by Jack O'Neill

On the first day of Christmas my Archaeologist gave to me  
a great big Stargate that works

On the second day of Christmas, Carter gave to me  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the third day of Christmas, my Jaffa gave to me  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

One the fourth day of Christmas, Sergeant Siler gave to me  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the fifth day of Christmas, General Hammond gave to me  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the sixth day of Christmas, Master Braytac gave to me  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the seventh day of Christmas, Walter Davis gave to me  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the eighth day of Christmas, Janet Fraiser gave to me  
eight shots for no good reason  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the ninth day of Christmas, Anise gave to me  
nine upgrade armbands  
eight shots for no good reason  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the tenth day of Christmas, Major Davis gave to me  
ten new forms to fill out  
nine upgrade armbands  
eight shots for no good reason  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

On the eleventh day of Christmas, Lya the Nox gave to me  
eleven invisible flying creatures  
ten new forms to fill out  
nine upgrade armbands  
eight shots for no good reason  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a paper pyramid in a pear tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Jacob Carter gave to me  
twelve Tok'ra crystals  
eleven invisible flying creatures  
ten new forms to fill out  
nine upgrade armbands  
eight shots for no good reason  
seven glowing chevrons  
six new Jaffa staff weapons  
five brand new Teams  
four souped up FREDS  
three zat-a-nickels  
two naquadah generators  
and a great big Stargate that works

 

But the best thing I got for Christmas,  
Oma Desala gave to me.  
I got my ARCHAEOLOGIST back!

And Jonas Quinn is sooo Gooooooone.


End file.
